


Good Talk

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: DID YOU GUYS THINK I WOULDN'T WRITE SOMETHING FOR AOMINE'S BIRTHDAY???!!!, M/M, Right?, and that's what counts, but I'm here now, cause I'm super late, doing this instead of my school work, well you'd be right I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Aomine realizing he is bisexual to the reveal of his feelings for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Talk

“I think I like guys. But I also still like girls.” 

Kuroko was not awake enough for this. He looked blearily at his clock. One in the morning. “... You mean you're bisexual?” He might be too tired for this but that didn't mean he would just abandon Aomine for sleep.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes. It's okay.” Kuroko said firmly.

There was a long pause before Aomine replied, and Kuroko almost fell back asleep in the silence.

“Alright. Cool. Good talk.” And then Aomine hung up on him.

Kuroko stared at his phone for a moment, but he decided that he could think about the conversation -if one could call such a short talk a conversation- later.

* * *

“I slept with a guy.”

Kuroko dropped his pencil. Aomine needed to start giving him some warning. It had been a few months since the confession that he was bisexual, and the subject hadn’t come up since. Aomine hadn’t mentioned it so Kuroko hadn’t either.

“... Okay.” He picked the pencil back up, despite knowing that he wasn't going to get much math done if they were having this conversation. “And how are you feeling about that?”

Aomine tilted his head as he considered the question. “I mean, I liked the sex. That was really nice. I don't think I really liked the guy that much though.”

“Is there a guy you do like?” Kuroko kept his voice carefully neutral and Aomine stared at him for a long moment before nodding.

“Yeah. I think so.” He answered, but didn't offer any further information, so Kuroko didn't ask, and they went back to studying.

* * *

“Hey, Tetsu?”

Kuroko’s gaze flickered to Aomine’s face before returning to the ball in his hands, keeping most of his concentration on guarding his basket. “Yes, Aomine-kun?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

The basketball went into the hoop and Kuroko didn’t even try to stop it. “That’s cheating.” He accused after a moment to get past the shock and realize what had just happened. 

Aomine grinned at him and walked past him to retrieve the ball. “Yeah, probably, but I meant it.”

“Well I didn’t doubt that. Psychological sabotage isn’t really your style of game play.” Kuroko muttered, not looking at Aomine, and firmly ignoring the heat he could feel coming to his cheeks.

“So . . . any thoughts on that then?” Aomine prodded when Kuroko didn’t reply further.

“I think you have terrible timing, but the feeling is mutual.” Kuroko still wasn’t looking at Aomine, which is how he missed the smile that lit up Aomine’s face like stadium lights as he walked over to Kuroko and bent down to kiss his cheek.

“Let me take you on a date? I’ll say it again. That’d be better timing, right?”

Kuroko rolled his eyes, but his lips were pulling up into a fond smile. “I’d like that.” 


End file.
